This invention relates to home security systems and the like which employ outdoor lighting as part of the system, and more particularly, to such a system utilizing an audio alarm in conjunction with the lighting to further warn of a possible intrusion.
Many home security systems employ outdoor lighting in which floodlights or similar high intensity lights are located about a premises. These systems typically include motion sensors also placed about the premises. When the system is armed, usually at night, it is expected that no one will be moving about the premises; or that anyone doing so is an unauthorized person intent upon breaking into the premises or carrying out some other illegal act. In some areas, it is common for wild animals such as deer and raccoons to prowl around at night often damaging trees and shrubs, upsetting garbage cans doing other mischief. Conventional lighting system react to sensed movement by activating the floodlights about the premises and illuminating the property so any person or animal invading the property is now readily visible. The expectation is that the sudden illumination of an area, or the exposure of a person will scare the person or animal into immediately leaving the premises.
While such systems may work well for their intended purpose, they are not foolproof. If, for example, a floodlight goes out, the effect of motion being sensed will not result in an intruder suddenly being made visible. Or, if the occupants of the premises are heavy sleepers, they may not notice when the lights come on. In addition, some animals are not scared away by lights and some human intruders may risk the lights to carry out their intended actions. Accordingly, it would be helpful to have a second alarm system which, in conjunction, with the first, further acts to signify an intrusion, is effective to sound an alarm even if the first system does not, and which insures that the occupants of the premises know that someone or something is on their property.